Fuerte de almohadas
by KedSpitsInYourMouth
Summary: OneShot Pinecest. Solo quiero que te pierdas en mi mundo de fantasía, en aquella habitación iluminada por el sol de la mañana de algún puerto sin nombre. - Estoy experimentando con la narración en primera persona y la mente, espero que lo disfruten -


**Hola, ha pasado algún tiempo. ¿No? he estado atrapado en un bloqueo que parecía no tener final y, honestamente, aún lo siento. **

**Creo que esta historia fué una excepción, a mi me agradó, ahora me dispongo a desaparecer nuevamente.  
Espero que la disfruten, que compense algo -** /Avancé un poco "Veneno" pero no termina de convencerme, prefiero darles lo mejor de mi a un fruto de un bloqueo/

_¿Yo? me seguiré perdiendo entre mis libros de Doistoievski_

**Fuerte de Almohadas.**

Cuando tienes insomnio nunca estás dormido ni despierto realmente, tu existencia se vuelve un cúmulo de ecos y absurdos - Luces brillantes y pensamientos erráticos _- comienzas a cazar sombras_, el sueño escapa de ti como liebre asustada ante el más mínimo sonido. Un estado constante de pesadilla del que apenas y puedes reaccionar.

Era mi tercera noche sin poder dormir, unos lentes oscuros se habían vuelto mi mascara contra el mundo. Barrera protectora de los venenosos rayos del sol que atravesaban mis pupilas como una turba iracunda, como aquellas masas de consumidores y adictos en las ventas de navidad.

-En fin- eran ya las 7:30 de la mañana de un día domingo, demasiado temprano para cualquiera que no profesara- _más bien buscara el favor_ – de alguna religión estuviera despierto. Desde la ventana puedo ver las pequeñas masas perfumadas y bien vestidas caminar energéticas -algunos notoriamente agobiadas- en dirección a los templos, la campana sonaría a la 8 en punto.

Camino descalzo sobre la madera fría tomando atención a los pequeños sonidos crujientes y tensos de la misma. Luz plomiza de una mañana portuaria se cuela por los ventanales de nuestro piso – quizás algo más costoso de lo que habíamos acordado- causando un fantasmal efecto sobre los muebles y paredes de color pálido – aquellas que nunca dejaban de darme la sensación de estar terriblemente enfermas, su palidez verdosa recordaba al moho del pan y ni los pintorescos cuadros de Mabel arreglaban el asunto - .

Las campanas suenen lejanas como cantos de bestias de hierro que mezclábasen con el silboteo del agua que dispuse sobre la cocina hundiéndome en un cálido ensueño de sirenas y colores del fuego.

-¿Dormiste anoche?- una voz cuestiona pero si interrumpir mi exquisita hipnosis - ¿Dipper? –

Tambaleo la cabeza con cierta rapidez antes de dejar algún sonido escapar de entre mis labios – No , aún no – respondo ahogadamente.  
Pasos dulces por el suelo de madera se dirigen hacia mí, una delicadeza sublime habitaba en aquellos movimientos que hacían la madera cansada y vieja suspirar en lugar de gemir y gruñir.  
-¿Te sientes bien? – pregunta opacando el silbido hipnótico del agua y las campanas, giro mi cabeza con lentitud, intentando _- en vano-_ estirar una sonrisa, abrir los ojos algo más de lo que mis parpados inflados y pesados como plomo permitían – La verdad no –respondo sintiendo los dedos fríos y perfumados de mi hermana posarse sobre mis mejillas intentando alcanzar mis gafas oscuras - No, por favor – susurro moviendo la cabeza en un acto reflejo, sintiendo el peso de mis de mis neuronas desplomarse en uno de los hemisferios de mi cerebro – mis ojos no están presentables- agrego en tono similar, descansando momentáneamente mi rostro sobre aquella mano delgada de tan dulce aroma que se aleja de mi en un movimiento fugaz.

Mabel da unos pasos en dirección a la ventana, su figura cubierta por un sweater ajustado realzaban el blanco color de sus piernas, su piel erizada por las partículas de oxigeno de aquella fría mañana. _Poético_- pensé – casi podía saborear la crema de aquellos colores, la textura de sus muslos, sus movimientos femeninos que tanto me gustaban- _pensamientos por los cuales hace tiempo dejé de sentir culpa-_ ella acaricia su brazo dejándose estremecer por un escalofrió. Su mirada reflejaba profunda nostalgia, perdida en los edificios coloridos, el mar lejano y las pequeñas gotas de agua que golpeaban el cristal sin emitir sonido alguno.

-¿Tú estás bien? – pregunté apoyando mi cuerpo en el marco de la puerta.  
-Si, solo… es una de aquellas mañanas – dijo liberando un profundo suspiro  
- Si… lo es – afirmé dejándome invadir por recuerdos lejanos, mañanas frías en que nos ocultábamos en fuertes hechos de mantas, veíamos películas, hablábamos o simplemente disfrutábamos la compañía del otro _- Besos y jugueteos ocultos de los ojos del mundo –_ sonrío esta vez lleno de una emoción ahogada, infantil, quizás solo nostálgica.

Caminé a mi habitación de la cuál tomé mantas y almohadas que ,de todos modos, no usaba, al llegar nuevamente a la sala los ojos de Mabel se iluminaron, no creo haber dicho palabra alguna, obviamente no eran necesarias.

Y ahí en un rincón, atrapado entre sillas y sofás construimos nuestro fuerte, oscuro, tibio, lejano cubierto por luces navideñas de color azul que imitaban un cielo surrealista - el techo de una caverna de diamantes - Un pequeño santuario en este mundo en caos -un sueño materializado en aquel pequeño cuarto aún ahogado por la luz plomiza del amanecer -

Y ocultos esperamos el pasar de las horas, buscando escapes y soluciones, atreviéndonos a delirar un mundo mejor, libre de males y mentiras. -La vida no podía ser más simple- limitada al calor de nuestros cuerpos y el azúcar en nuestras tazas de chocolate.

-¿Recuerdas nuestra casa del árbol?- Cuestionó estirando una sonrisa, haciendo crecer algo de rubor sobre mis mejillas – claro que la recordaba ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Quizás por razones que simplemente no podían ser consideradas correctas al menos en el mundo exterior.

-C-claro- tartamudeo con cierto nerviosismo sintiéndome invadido por recuerdos de caricias y besos húmedos sobre aquel suelo de madera. La imagen de dos adolescentes enamorados, **NO**, solo curiosos. Dos hermanos ansiosos de saciar todas aquellas nuevas sensaciones de vergonzoso ardor en la boca del estomago – Entonces si podía dormir – agregué intentando sonar natural, haciendo un esfuerzo para alejarme de aquel tópico.

- Me pregunto por qué – dijo dándome una mirada picara – diablos, como odiaba esa mirada – era la misma con la que se posaba a los pies de nuestra casa del árbol mientras jugueteaba inocente con el dobles de su camiseta. ¿_Qué debía hacer? ¿Volver a entregarme a aquellos sentimientos no correspondidos? ¿Amarla, amarla tanto como pudiera dentro de este, nuestro pequeño mundo?  
_- Mabel… - dije en un tono de profunda duda, sintiendo sus labios posarse sensuales en el hueso de mi quijada besando con ligereza insoportable, el aroma de su cuerpo se volvía más dulce a cada momento. Apretaba mis puños con firmeza, luchando, porque es cierto, ¡debes creerme! – _yo no quería caer_ –

-Por favor – ella susurró volviendo a besar mi quijada, bajando por el cuello, cosquillando mis mejillas con su cabello- te extraño.

Mis manos temblaban a la par de que algo se quebraba dentro de mí, quizás fue mi cordura, opacada por las largas noches de insomnio. Quizás fue aquella barrera que construí en mi interior.

Bajé la mirada, su cabeza reposando en mis brazos, sus ojos grandes y brillantes que jugaban con el espectro azulado de nuestro santuario. Acaricié sus mejillas enrojecidas con mi pulgar cerrando el espacio entre nosotros, perdiéndome- una vez más- en sus labios cálidos, dulces, saborizados por el chocolate pero cuya esencia permanecía intocable, un sabor que simplemente no puedo explicar.

_Y volvimos a caer_, después de las promesas y los acuerdos, las distancias y el falso pudor. Nuestras manos se posaron juguetonas, hambrientas en el cuerpo del otro, deslizándose delicadas bajo la ropa, temerosas, disfrutando cada centímetro.

Nuestros besos se tornaron más profundos, a la vez que un gemido culposo escapa de alguna parte de mi pecho - _¿Por qué?_ – me preguntaba sin descanso, sintiendo mi cordura perderse en aquellos labios de dulce sabor, de apacible color – aquellos por los cuales solía soñar despierto – completamente ahogado en la excitación creciente. La ropa - como fantasmas- desaparece entre las almohadas que cubren el suelo ahora tibio, la luz artificial sobre la piel pálida, besos húmedos que bajan por el cuello, el pecho, el estomago, mordidas ligeras, aromas inexplicables, incomparables, nuestros – solo – nuestros. El sudor sabe a cianuro, sus muslos –como había pensado- a crema, suaves, aromáticos – quizás demasiado cercanos – gemidos ahogados y palabras inexistentes.

Nuestro cuerpos se fusionan con rabia, tristeza y alegría, sentimientos opuestos y lagrimas dulces, siento tus uñas enterrarse en mi espalda rogando por mayor cercanía, por fusionarnos en el sudor y el cianuro que nos enloquece, en aquella culpa que lentamente nos asesina.

No quiero volver a separarme de ti, no quiero que esto termine- Y deseo con rabia que el universo entero se perdiera en su propia expansión, en su absurda frialdad y toxicidad radioactiva. Que por una eternidad – un minuto – _**una miserable vida**_, la realidad no fuera más que luces artificiales, veneno, mantas y almohadas; de aquel santuario perdido en algún punto de aquella ciudad portuaria, en algún suspiro del tiempo, en alguna realidad improbable.

Un orgasmo agitado, cierro mis ojos invadido por sueños y promesas sin fonema ni cuerpo a mientras mi ser sede al cansancio, a las largas noches de fantasía y parpados ardientes.

Miro tus ojos, una última vez – Será que estoy soñando – acaricio tus mejillas, las luces se aíslan desde los rincones de mi consciencia, mis parpados caen en un sueño profundo.

_No creo que sea posible dormir mejor. _

_.  
_

_**Espero con ansias sus opiniones.** _


End file.
